A Little bit Different
by Potatoplease
Summary: Marshall is the son of a CEO who is living the 'high life'. He might be a popular rich kid, but Marshall has a deep way of thinking which leaves him unable to truly bond with people at his school. What happens when he comes across a middle school girl who knows how it feels to not fit in? Read to find out!


Chi: I DID NOT MAKE ADVENTURE TIME- BLESS THE PEOPLE WHO DID. BLESS THEIR CREATIVE SOULS.

Marshall's POV

I want to say I'm living the high life. But I can't.

My name is Marshall Lee Abadeer. My mom is a CEO woman and works a lot.

I got money, I can party when ever I want, I got a stinkin huge house, and the most smoking hot girlfriend ever who's older than me! Yet... Why do I feel so empty? I have everything a guy could ask for.

I go to OAO Private high school. I'm a 2nd and my girlfriend is a 3rd year, cool right? Most of my fans are 1st years, but I got some admirers from my grade.

OAO High school is also connected to OAO elementary, middle school. And even a day care. So the school building and campus is huge filled with children all ages.

I could say I'm annoyed with all the children walking around and trying to act all grown up, but people in my grade do that too. They're all kids here. None of them are able to dig deeper from their understandings and see others point of view. None of them are open minded, they just sink themselves into social media. Which is why my band, The Scream Kings, are not very popular.

My music goes for people who think much deeper. I hate to say it but I'm a poet. I wrote poetry, then I come up with a beat and sing it. It's so freaking girly, I know I know. But it helps me get over the crap I deal with at home.

Because of my mom being a CEO she's always busy. Always has been. Since I was born my mom hired maids and butlers to tend to my needs. She knows nothing about being a mother! Or even being my mother! Hah who needs her though! I'm living the high life!... I think.

I will never forget the day my 'high life' was questioned.

+++++ GOING BACK 2 WEEKS AGO +++++

3rd Person POV

It was Monday early in spring. Marshall Lee wore his high school uniform. A dark blue coat with the school symbol on the jacket. He wore his school jacket unbuttoned showing his dress shirt under with a loose red tie. The red tie meant he was a high schooler.

Today Marshall decided to walk to school. He usually took a limo so that he can enter school with swag. But today he wasn't feeling his usual cocky mood.

As he slowly walked along the sidewalk towards his school he noticed a lot of kids younger than him were walking past him, talking about something useless like their current 'problems'. Just as a group of girl middle schoolers past by him he noticed a younger girl walking slowly behind them, she was walking as the same pace as him so they were side by side now.

Now that she was next to him he saw her more detailed. She had a white hoodie with bunny ears which Marshall found quite familiar. Judging by her uniform, Marshall acknowledged she was a middle schooler.

He realized she was looking at the school map confused. Marshall knew why.

"Your looking at it upside down, bunny." He put on a smirk and gently turned the papers in her hands right side up. The girl in the hoodie looked up at him with a distressed looked on her face. "I knew that!" She then stormed off towards the school.

"How odd." Marshall said out loud, he then continued walking in his slow pace, continuing the train of thoughts her had before noticing the little girl. What he didn't know was that he would encounter the little girl again.

Later that day during lunch time. Marshall sat with his girlfriend, Ashley, and his friends. He wrapped his arm around her and held her emptily close. Her bod close to his didn't give him much feeling of affection. He just thought since that's what boyfriends do he'll do it. Besides, he can't screw up with Ashley, she was the most popular girl at school. A straight a student who not only does every girl want to be her, but all the guys want to be with her. And like every girl, she has a dark side. She's slept with nearly all the boys who were popular in the school. Even if Marshall acknowledged this he still stayed with her. He knew even though he was pretty popular, Ashley could dump him anytime for another guy in the school who has a higher ranking than him. But even so... Marshall tended to get more annoyed with her than attracted. She also played being the innocent little school girl, when really she's really a slut with more experience than most adults. She's just close minded, like every girl in OAO high.

"So I heard you have a little sister Finn.~" Ashley said looking seductively at Finn which annoyed Marshall. Marshall knew Finn wasn't the type of guy who would sleep around.

Finn smiled innocently eating lunch. "Yep! She just transferred to OAO middle school today." He held his fist in the air anime tears runny down his cheek. "Can't you believe it?! I just entered highschool and my baby sister is going to be in highschool next year!"

Marshall let out a laugh. "Well I guess that means we have a second generation Finn." The blond haired big turned to Marshall and smiled proudly. "She is basically me! We look exactly alike besides our size. We share the same eye color and hair color, she even has an animal hoodie like me!" Finn said flipping his white bear hood up.

That's when Marshall realized. "Shoot! Dude I might have bumped into your sister today. She looked lost and I tried to help her then she ran away all embarrassed."

"Eyup that sounds like my baby sister." Finn said taking another big bite from his sandwich. "Wow Finn I never knew you were so close to your little sister~." Ashley said as she clung to Marshall's arm.

"Heh yeah we are close... Ever since my brother Jake moved out of the house, it's just been me and my sister..." Finn looked down a bit solemnly.

Marshall didn't know much about Finn, besides the fact he lived without his parents.

The bell rang and middle schoolers began to flood the cafeteria for their lunch. As Marshall packed up his lunch he noticed the bunny ears flopping wildly as the little girl ran to Finn.

"Finn!" The little blonde ran to her brother. Finn smiled and pet her head. "Hey little sis, how was your day so fa-." He stopped his sentence and noticed something on his sisters cheek.

Gumball, Marshall's class mate pushed his glasses up and stood behind Finn looking at the little girl as well. "Wow. That is quite a bruise you got there, kid."

Finn's usual happy face faded as he looked at his sister. "Who did this to you..."

The little girl shook her head vigorously. "N-no one! I tripped during gym!" She laughed awkwardly. The same laugh and smile as Finn. She then noticed Marshall.

"HEY ITS YOU!" She pointed at him. Marshall kept his poker face "uh yeah it's me from this morning, you're the little kid who couldn't read a map." He smirked. "I'm Marshall lee Abadeer~" as soon as he turned his 'romantic' voice on, a hoard of middle school girls squealed happily.

Finn's younger sister stood on the cafeteria table, now higher than him, she pointed at Marshall's face. "Well Marshall Lee, I am Fionna Mertins!" She looked at him her head held high. "I declare that you are my enemy from now on!"

"Wut." Was all the dumb faced Marshall could say.

What do you think so far!? Hah make sure you review and like to keep up with the story! I answer questions too so if you got any I will be sure to answer them in the beginning of every chapter :D


End file.
